


Viking Roots

by KawaiiKitsune13



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Smut, Valkyrie - Freeform, forced allies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: Caroline is assigned to assist Niklaus Mikaelson win his upcoming battle and talk some sense into him. New connections are formed under their temporary alliance.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> This is for Kennen! You have an awesome tumblr that I am now going to follow. Thank you for your reply to my ask. It buoyed my spirit, I really hope you like it.

Caroline fidgeted with her new clothes. No matter how comfortable the modern clothing could be and how she liked its look on her, she could never quiet the part of her that wished to be dressed in her typical garb at Valhalla. Lightning travel always frizzes up her hair but she is still enticing enough for a potential meeting.

But the fake leather and cotton worked well enough and she sipped at the mead she ordered. It was infinitely inferior to the ones some of her sisters were tasked with producing. But just as before, it would do. 

She ordered a Long Island iced tea that Maria had informed her she enjoyed after she returned from her last trip. After the pretty boy that reminded her of a villager family in her past- Matt was his name- brought her the drink. She sipped and then took another hearty pull. Maria had not steered her wrong. 

He entered with the pompous air she imagined he would, Klaus Mikaelson. She would not fail but Caroline was not looking forward to the next couple of days. They made eye contact across the bar and Caroline feels unexpectedly warm. 

<><><><><>

“Yell at me one more time and I'll give you a reason to scream." Caroline snarled, fed up with this hybrid’s posturing. He glared at her and if she was a lesser woman, the glowing yellow rings might have intimidated her. 

“This never would have happened if you didn’t destroy my army.” 

Caroline scoffed, “Your army was a pack of untrained puppies, they would have been killed by this foe of yours now if not by me earlier. And you should be grateful the gods thought you deserved this chance.” She steadily approached him until her dagger kissed the air above his throat. 

He didn’t move, knowing she was under instructions not to kill him. She lightly nicked him and then brought the knife to her mouth, gracing him with a kittenish lap of his blood off her blade. 

She wasn’t a vampire, it didn’t do anything for her, but as a warrior and messenger of the mighty gods she was comfortable with blood and familiar with its taste in passing. 

One must get used to the result of biting off an opponent’s ear. Most magical creatures still hate that no matter how good their healing and pain tolerance is. 

No, sampling his blood was on Klaus’ account. He reacted to her strongly and she instantly knew he didn’t just desire her, he wanted to entertain a more intimate connection during this temporary allyship. She would have to consider it. “You may not die in battle Niklaus Mikaelson. The gods do not wish it yet.”

<><><><><>

Klaus stomps ahead and she follows at his heels. “I should have known you were a coward. All your posturing is because you’re afraid. A true warrior is not afraid to be afraid.” 

His answering scowl is enough to make her flinch internally, but she continues. “You could be a true warrior Klaus. You need to stop chasing kingdoms, building for security and taking pleasure in fear. Banish the demons of old failure, of monsters hunting you, of pain and cowardice of shame.” 

He turns away from her but does not move. “Think of who you could be to others if you let yourself admit that you were afraid while you fought centuries of battles. And that a little part of you always will be, no matter if white oak has ceased to exist. It’s a ridiculous statement to make to someone your age but you have potential. I see it.”

He whirls around and pins her to a nearby tree, searching her eyes before taking her mouth. Caroline kisses him back, the bark rough on her neck and not good positioning for what she wants to accomplish. Spying their surroundings, she pushes him off, shoving Klaus into the warped tree’s natural bed, tearing off his shirt. 

He smiled at that, clearly enjoying her metaphorical claws. Pushing the scraps to the floor of the forest, Caroline leaned down and braced herself against the closet tree branch so she could nibble on his neck. 

Klaus shuddered when she gave a particularly fierce nip. She had engaged in sex with a vampire once before but Enzo has taught her a lot about the potential eroticism of the neck. She wondered if his werewolf enhanced that fetish. Perchance the Wolf side likes the aspect of claiming, of lasting marks and scents. 

She hummed before biting down on his shoulder enough to leave an imprint. He growled and she felt the vibration on her lips as she laved at the mark with her curled tongue. 

“Sweetheart, I’m only going to let my body be your playground for so long. Use your time wisely.” Caroline huffed but moved on, stroking his chest and lower stomach, raking her nails slightly over his upper arms in passing. 

She smirked before pressing on his contained erection and fiddling with the button with the other. She looked up and met his frustrated jawline and golden eyes hinting at eventual devouring. 

Caroline snapped the button and snaked her hand into his waistband. And immediately hit warmth; he had gone commando apparently. She pulled down the zipper completely and let his member proudly jut out. 

Klaus grunted softly and she glanced up, unhappy to see how smug he was. He had reason to be but it wasn’t exactly polite. Caroline glared at him. “You refuse to offer our betters their deserved respect; now I see how highly you view yourself. I will correct that. The first step will be making you praise my name.” 

His eyes became a bit more humble yet still smoldered on; she was glad to see it. She turned away then, focusing on his other attributes.

Leaning down once again, she licked his hipbone before taking him into her mouth and sucking. He groaned and pushed her flyaways off of her face, his hips canting to meet her bobbing. He shouted her name when her teeth grazed him. And she would have smiled if her mouth wasn’t already occupied. 

She was only allowed three more pulls before he tore her off him and was hauled into his arms. The world blurred and then they were in his bedroom. 

Klaus took no time, yanking off her clothes and throwing them around his room. She unclasped her bra while he pulled off her boots. And then she was pushed onto the luxurious bed. 

He sauntered up and dragged her to the end, pushing her legs spread. Her breathing sped up as he knelt down and stared at her. “You, love, are gorgeous.” Caroline didn’t bother sitting up. 

“Is that so?”

“Mmmm, yes. If I recall correctly- Valkyries serve the chosen warriors within their hall mead...” Caroline nods, “that is one of our tasks.” 

His next words were technically a purr, “Well then, I must say I am positively parched. Just truly, so thirsty and in need of some refreshment. Lucky me I have a dedicated Valkyrie right in front of me, offering her services.” 

“Klaus if you don’t put your mouth to good use in the next-“ Caroline yelped at his mouth’s sudden attention. His broad strokes caused a hazy pleasure to settle in. She writhed forward to encourage his exploration and then tangled her hands into his curls. 

After a moment, he wrapped his hand around one of her legs for better leverage and his spare hand occupies itself by holding her folds open. Klaus sucks her clit, gently rolling it before nipping the tip and moving back to her opening. 

She’s slick, squirming along to his movement and he’s eating her up. “Klaus-“ he growls and the vibration feels so good. He presses his tongue into her channel and his ring finger joins in, curling and massaging her walls. 

Caroline moans his name again and he moves her leg on his shoulder so that hand is free and it travels up her thigh to roll her clit and stroke. He detaches his mouth but keeps his fingers inside. 

“Is your pretty cunt having problems love? I thought it was clear I need you soaking.” 

She pants, “I guess you’ll just have to work harder.” 

His eyes flare, “Okay, I won’t take it easy on you anymore.” She clenches in anticipation and a feral smile dominates his face. Caroline freezes at the sudden stinging pain and loud noise before realizing Klaus just slapped her pussy. 

She grinds down onto his returning hand. “Again! Please Klaus.” “Sweetheart, let me soothe that for you first.” And his mouth is on her again, full lips whispering along her folds but no more stimuli besides his two curled fingers slowly pumping. “Klaus!” 

His face is full of false innocence, “better? Ready for more now?” She nods and he slaps her again, this time more of his palm focused on her clit. She cries out and he snarls, only catching a flash of gold lustful eyes before he is reuniting with her cunt. 

Frantic mouthing at her clit becomes lapping at her entrance and then his tongue is back sucking while out of her while his fingers pet her neglected folds. 

His free hand began thrusting again and she can’t handle it. The spiral has been building for awhile and she feels herself let loose. Bliss engulfs her and she screams silently. 

Klaus stays down, true to his word enjoying her essence, causing lasting pulses. Then she’s being flipped and instinctively stables herself. Klaus moved Caroline facing the bed and one her knees, arms elbows down and supporting her head. 

He’s pressing kisses up her back and then plunged his cock into her pussy. She grunts and tries to catch her breath. But can’t resist bucking back to meet his surges. 

She almost shivers at the feeling of him in her. It feels so good and she clenches her muscles, reluctant to chase him when he could just stay. Klaus groans and it turns into a chuckle. 

He doesn’t pull out, and instead pulls her butt cheeks further and grinds into her as is. Caroline moans, resting her face into her arms and pushing back. It’s ecstasy. 

“Eager to keep me pet. Such greed must be rewarded.” He licks a line up her back and collects her again in his arms. He mounts her again, his chest rumbling and his pace quickened. 

“Grind to your hearts’ content sweetheart.” And she does, now that her body weight is in Klaus’s hands all of her leverage is used to anchor herself to him and wiggle further. Every hip flex sends pleasure back to both of them and Klaus releases one arm to reach down and rub her pearl.

“Klaus, I-“ He melded his body to hers and grinned against her back. “I have you sweetheart.” She shudders and cranes her neck toward him, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. He takes the invitation and bites her neck just as the pleasure blossoms and travels throughout her body. 

He is gentle and his pulls distract her a bit from the ebbing glow, and then he orgasms. Shaking slightly and groaning her name. He removes his fangs, licking the remains before Klaus buries his head in her neck, gentle rocking and new warmth reminding her pussy that it still exists. 

“Caroline.” His voice is a rasp and she looks over at him to see golden eyes and black veins. He gestures to his cock before offering his wrist. “I think I might be more randy than you but would you be up for one more round.” 

It’s not every day you get to have amazing sex with a fascinating person you share a connection with so Caroline accepts a few sips of his blood to perk up her energy levels and kisses him. 

She can taste herself, the metallic tinge of her blood overlapping her musky honey and Klaus does not bond their sloppy mouth mash. His hands framing her face, she rolls over to straddle him. And this time, she is the rider. 

His dimensions are familiar and welcomed by her slick heat. The best cock she’s ever bounced on. The blood has given her a second wind so she gyrates and squeezes to the pace she likes best. Klaus supports her upper back and fondles her butt, giving it his due time and kneading her. Then he rubs her hip bone and watches himself enter her. 

She lets her hand wander to her opening and catch some of the residue with two fingers. Caroline brings the mixture of their spendings to his lips and he sucks them, lavishing them with his tongue and before leading them out and running his the broad side of his tongue across her palm as if he couldn’t bear to waste any bit of her offered. 

He kisses her palm and she brings both hands around his neck pulling him to a raised position. He obeys and suddenly is attached to her breasts. Caroline cries out and grasps onto his curls with one hand and his butt with her other, hips speeding up. 

Klaus gently bites her nipples and then licks the circle of her areola before suckling on her peak. Aware of the every tightening coil in her, she gasps “oh I’m close.” 

In the blink of an eye, she’s against the wall being pounded like never before. She wraps her legs around his waist and digs her feet into his butt. It’s all she can do to not be overwhelmed by the throbbing in her pussy. 

“Sweetheart. Come with me.” He purrs, trying to coax the willing. Klaus returns to where his fangs drew from and placed the gentlest kiss before nibbling above the sight. His hips carefully pinned her as he drove in a few more deep strokes and the pleasure to the point of pain engulfed her.

“Your cunt is trying to swallow me.” He hissed and rode out her wave before spiraling to completion. 

He lifted her up and transported them both to his bed, tucking her into his side, almost overlapping. “Time well-spent sweetheart?” 

She laughed soundlessly, “oh you smug bastard, let me doze.”

<><><><><>

Klaus broke their content post-bliss silence murmuring he wants to shout her real name in the next round. 

“It has been Caroline for many decades.” “What was it before?” His voice a husky rasp with the goal to sneak more than she cared to give.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, unmoved. “Unimportant.”

“I find that hard to believe love.”

“I renounced my old name when I was chosen. It will never be what I respond to again hence it matters very little.” 

“So you won’t indulge me?” His fingers walked up her spine. “Haven’t I indulged you enough?”

A bark of laughter escaped him then. “That was mutual sweetheart.” She sighed and settled in on his chest, his hand came to rest on her lower back and the warm, steady touch anchored her.

“My village had two girls born on the same day, our mothers' close friends. We grew up together and since we entered the same day, we constantly compared. I cared for her but there was resentment. She was a gift and I was too brash, too wild, too much to handle. She was training to be our healer and her betrothal was being negotiated by her father. My father had been dead for quite some time and thus I helped my mother maintain our land and she gave me more freedom most daughters had. I also did a little sorcery, not much because my mother disliked it but I was not completely untouched by magic. One day we were invaded, reinforcements were close by. My mother had fallen ill- my friend reassured it would be an easy fix, she would not die from it and her recovery would be swift. I was weaving when I heard the fuss. I had to do something. She refused to leave her immovable charges and I refused to go without her and my mother. So even though I was not trained like our men, I used all that I knew and my little magic and defended them until I fell in battle. I do not know if they survived after my defeat. Upon meeting my death, I became a Valkyrie. It was an honor. A literal godsend. It felt amazing, being chosen... not being second best was a new feeling. I welcomed the training and added responsibilities as I grew. My sisters are many and all are treasured.”

She sat up and turned to meet his eyes. “And I will never let their word go unfulfilled. You will win this bout. The next may be undetermined.”

He clasped her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it. “Thank you Caroline. Your words have buoyed my spirit. I believe.”

She preened. “Good, our gods deserve your faith. You have first watch by the way.” She quickly pecked his pout and nuzzled his neck, her left hand slipping under the pillow to clutch her dagger’s handle. Just before she was fully entrenched in sleep’s clutches she felt him tuck her hair behind her ear and whisper “they gave me you so now I have to believe.”

<><><><><>

He turned to her, his beseeching eyes warning Caroline of his message. “This does not have to be the end, love. You could be my Queen.” He means it but she can’t stay. 

“Oh Klaus, you have sustained your kingdom for another day but I would not enjoy witnessing all the battles. What would happen when I or my fellow sisters are instructed to help your opponent? I will not put myself in that situation. My loyalties are clear, no matter how fondly I consider you now.”  
  
He starts up, hurt by the rejection but Caroline interrupts. I wonder what it would have been like if the unwed girl who worked in the field and weaved for trade met the wandering craftsmen with beautiful carvings at the market.” He softened and grasped her hand before bringing it to his mouth for a brief moment.  
  
“Even if they started a dalliance and the girl’s mother approved, there would still be the curse hanging over their heads if activated.” She took a step closer, whispering her words into his shirt. “What are moon urges against true love? She would have accepted him, fur and all.” His arms come around her and they both close their eyes holding onto this moment. 

Caroline summoned her bravery, “I could visit if you wished me too.” He breathed out harshly, before his beautiful voice fumbled through the air, “whenever you can, I won’t refuse you as a lover or a companion. And I will work to be a better servant of the gods.” She gasped and cranes her neck slightly to look into his eyes, “Truly?” He nodded, “they have something I want and I understand negotiations well, even if I generally view myself above it. They won’t tolerate that so I’ll behave.” He smiles ruefully, “I should simply be glad they didn’t allow my mother admittance I suppose, though if I died, they wouldn’t accept me either.”

She nuzzled into his neck again, “I don’t know about that. Esther had the Michealson patented god complex but at least you are acknowledging your betters now. Your mother had completely forsaken the guides who had allowed her to access the magic in the first place. Just because you don’t have to go through those channels anymore does not mean you are above them. Besides I would have fought to claim you for Valhalla.” 

He tilted her chin for another kiss, a lush meeting of twining tongues and slow breaths. “Till we meet again, little weaver.” She brought his forehead to rest on hers, simply trying to draw the moment out. “Our paths shall cross again and I will honor the chance the gods gave us here in my heart.”  
  
One last gentle kiss before lightning flashed. Caroline was gone, she had returned home. Klaus looked at his hand, she had left him a necklace so weathered it must have been from her first life. He layered his new treasure unto the three pendants he already wore.  
  
He adjusted them so the bittersweet gift graced his skin and then started walking, plans to make and belated offerings for some hurt gods who held his Valkyrie’s loyalty.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Feyra and Bina for helping me with beta'ing and dealing with me frantically sending them passages of smut without context. You both are amazing beyond words! This is my first fic in this fandom that I actually uploaded and what a cause!


	2. Just the Moodboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mood board that coincides with the drabble AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Feyra and Bina for helping me with beta'ing and dealing with me frantically sending them passages of smut without context. You both are amazing beyond words! This is my first fic in this fandom that I actually uploaded and what a cause!


End file.
